La Iguana y El Tigrillo
by Fotohunter
Summary: Pilar esta muy triste y Azul se empeña en tratar de ayudarla.


Bueno, esta es una historia en la cual ya llevaba tiempo trabajando. Me senti muy inspirado por el trabajo de Shikima Akemi y decidi escribir esto para ella.

Espero que lo disfruten y que se encuentre a la altura de los trabajos de Shikima. De todas formas me gusto haberlo escrito.

**La Iguana y el Tigrillo**

¡Hola Pilar! –

¡Hola Paco!, ¡Hola Azul! –

La mañana estaba recién empezando, Azul estaba leyendo uno de sus libros grandes y complicados mientras Paco dominaba una pelota de novanoc.

¿Y Serio donde esta? –

Aun no llega. –dijo Azul cerrando su libro.- No ha cambiado nada, 17 años y aun llega a ultimo minuto.

Los tres chicos rieron cuando Serio rieron cuando vieron aparecer por la puerta corriendo. Detrás de el entro el profesor.

Justo a tiempo. –dijo Pilar sonriendo nerviosa. Serio le dedico una sonrisa y sentó, ella quedo muda.

Fue uno de esos días comunes y corrientes donde Serio escribía sus canciones y poemas en clases, Paco fanfarroneaba y se hacia el don Juan y Pilar como siempre estaba en las nubes, pero no se veía feliz y esto preocupaba a Azul. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Azul noto un fuerte cambio en la actitud de Pilar; estaba mas apagada, menos energética y aun cuando seguía sonriendo mucho su sonrisa carecía de su brillo habitual. Azul decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que hablaría con ella.

Sonó la campana y Azul salio detrás de Pilar para hablar con ella. Parecía que Pilar tenía prisa por ir a alguna parte de la escuela.

¡Pilar! ¡Pilar! –grito Azul insistentemente, pero Pilar parecía ignorarla. No se detuvo hasta que la tomo del hombro.

Azul, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Pilar sorprendida.

Pilar, quería hablar contigo. –le dijo tratando mantener la compostura.- Quería saber como estabas.

Estoy bien. ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Pasa algo? –respondió Pilar a la defensiva.

Hace mucho tiempo que noto que algo te pasa. Ya no te comportas como antes, ya no ríes ni te alegras como cuando teníamos 15. Por favor dime si hay algo malo. –

Azul miro a Pilar a los ojos, ella rápidamente desvió su mirada. Azul sabía que algo estaba mal con su amiga pero ella se empeñaba en esconderlo.

Por favor Azul, te digo que estoy bien. –dijo Pilar bajando la mirada. Ella trato de irse para no seguir con la conversación pero Azul la tomo de los hombros.

Pilar, soy tu amiga. Te conozco desde que tenemos 11 y sabes que si tienes un problema puedes contar conmigo. –dijo Azul sonriendo

Pilar levanto su mirada, tenia sus ojos húmedos y su boca temblaba. Trato de decir algo pero no lo consiguió, luego su cara se puso muy roja.

¡Azul! ¿Quieres venir a jugar novanoc con nosotros? –grito alguien por detrás. Ella se volteo y vio que Serio venia corriendo hacia ella.

Lo siento Serio, pero quiero hablar con Pilar. –le respondió ella.

Buena suerte entonces porque desapareció apenas salimos de clases. –

Azul se sorprendió por las palabras de Serio. Volteo y vio que Pilar había desaparecido. Trato de hablar de nuevo con ella durante el almuerzo, pero ella logro evitarla. Cuando terminó las clases ella simplemente desapareció.

Azul no sabia que hacer, decidió pues quedarse en la biblioteca hasta que Paco terminara sus entrenamientos para hablar con el; cuando salio fueron a un café cercano a hablar. Paco la escucho al principio con un poco de banalidad, luego su cara se puso más seria hasta que ya no pudo disimular su preocupación.

Azul –le dijo Paco despacio.- entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, yo también he notado el cambio y ya creo que he pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir Paco? –le pregunto Azul confundida.

Paco apretó los dientes y los puños, sus manos temblaron ella las tomo y trato de calmarlo, pero el seguía muy tenso, necesitaba liberar aquel peso al que se encontraba atado.

¿Paco qué pasa? –trato de preguntar de la forma mas gentil posible, el levanto sus ojos.

Lo siento Azul, es que no puedo creer que haya dejado que esto se me fuera de las manos. –dijo amargamente.- Se supone que he estado junto a Pilar desde que tenemos tres años y por primera vez no supe que hacer, creí que esto se podría arreglar solo pero…

Azul quería comprender, pero sintió que Paco le ocultaba algo, no podía forzarlo a hablar, en vez de eso decidió apelar a su amistad para que el le explicara.

Paco, -le dijo emotivamente.- se que soy el miembro mas nuevo de su grupo y que solo los conozco hace seis años, pero creo ahora que si Pilar necesita nuestra ayuda no puedo quedarme en la oscuridad. Si sabes de algo que pueda ayudarla dímelo por favor.

El se quedo un rato pensando, luego la miro y decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar.

Lo que le pasa a Pilar es simple y a la vez complicado. –dijo Paco sentencioso.- Ella esta enamorada.

Azul estaba anonadada, la idea no escapaba de sus posibilidades, pero que un amor la hiciera comportarse así era realmente algo muy extraño.

¿Pero por que se comporta de tal modo? Es decir que ella ya ha estado enamorada otras veces y nunca se había vuelto tan tímida y cerrada. –

No es fácil porque ella a reprimido ese amor durante años y su corazón ahora esta gritando de dolor. –dijo Paco enfureciéndose.- Pues a quien ella ama es alguien que la ha ignorado durante todos estos años en busca de algo que ha estado frente a él toda su vida.

¿Que quieres decir con eso Paco? –pregunto Azul temerosa de la respuesta.

¡Quiero decir que ella ama a Serio! –grito enardecido.- y el la ha ignorado todos estos años como si fuese un juguete de segunda mano.

A Azul no le cabían las ideas en la cabeza. La reacción de Paco la había hecho saltar de miedo y sus palabras la hicieron entender. Todos estos años el corazón Pilar fue perturbado por su amor y ahora ya no soportaba su carga. Aun así no podía entender el porque de transformarlo en una carga silenciosa y pesada.

No lo puedo entender. ¿Cómo Pilar siendo tan honesta, franca y directa es capaz de ocultar esos sentimientos? ¿Debe ser una carga terrible para ella? –

No te imaginas ni la mitad. -le respondió Paco en tono seco.

Paco no debes culparte. –le dijo Azul tratando de calmarlo.- hiciste lo que creías correcto y quizás fue lo mejor.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo el saltando de su asiento.- La he dejado a un lado y quieres que ahora me quede sin hacer nada.

¡NO! –dijo Azul poniéndose de pie.- Ya es hora de que Pilar diga lo que siente, no puedes estar preocupada por ella así. No te preocupes, yo tratare de solucionar esto.

Azul tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse. Paco la agarro del brazo bruscamente tratando de impedir algo, pero la mirada determinada de Azul lo hicieron desistir.

Por favor Azul ayúdala. –le dijo bajando la cabeza. Ella beso su mejilla y se fue.

Como el Maestre tuvo que salir de Novanizza para ayudar a un amigo, Azul no pudo pedirle consejo, así que uso su intelecto para poder hablar con ella. Debido a que se había vuelto esquiva Azul decidió seguirla; durante tres días Azul estuvo pendiente de todos los movimientos de Pilar, no la perdió de vista y espero pacientemente hasta que al fin encontró el momento oportuno para interferir.

Un mambo le dijo a Pilar que su celular sonaba. Azul la llamo y le dijo que quería que la acompañara a ver unos zapatos. Al principio se negó, pero los ruegos de Azul la hicieron cambiar de parecer. Se iban a juntar el la plaza principal de la ciudad.

Pilar llego antes de lo que Azul esperaba, aun así tuvo tiempo para preparar el engaño. Azul llevo a la poco alegre Pilar por distintas tiendas tratando de relajarla, poco a poco consiguió que la tensión inicial de Pilar diera paso a una sonrisa mas honesta, llegado el momento se sentaron en una heladería y mientras Pilar comía Azul jugo sus cartas.

Pilar, quisiera preguntarte algo. –le dijo.

¿Qué quieres saber? –le respondió casi como si su pena se hubiera ido. Azul sabía que era ahora o nunca.

¿Puedes decirme por que has estado tan triste últimamente? –

Pilar paro en seco, la cuchara se quedo en su boca mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en Azul, no parecía querer aceptar que le habían hecho esa pregunta.

No se que quieres decir con eso, he estado muy bien –respondió nerviosa.

Por favor Pilar, has estado muy esquiva y triste en el último tiempo. Dime por favor que es lo que pasa. –le dijo con fuerza. Pilar no era capaz de emitir una respuesta, Azul decidió seguir presionando.

¿Estas enamorada? –

Las palabras cayeron sobre Pilar como un balde de agua fría, sus reacciones pararon casi por completo, desvió sus ojos de la cara inquisitiva de Azul y trato torpemente de desviar el tema.

No se de lo que estas hablando Azul. –le respondió.- Yo nunca he…

Pilar deja de engañarte por favor. –dijo Azul cortando su respuesta en seco.- he visto como te comportas y reaccionas, lo he visto antes cuando Serio se enamoro de mi. No trates de engañarme.

Pilar bajo su cabeza.

¿Por que no confías en mí? Quiero y puedo ayudarte, solo se honesta dímelo. De quien sea que estés enamorada te querrá de tal como eres. –

Lagrimas caían sobre el helado de pistache y frambuesa de Pilar.

Pilar por favor. –le pidió Azul una vez mas.- es Serio ¿verdad?

La cabeza de Pilar se alzo. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por el asombro, mientas las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

¿C… como lo sabes? –le pregunto de vuelta. Azul esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa.

Me di cuenta hace poco. –mintió Azul.- al principio no supe bien, pero luego me di cuenta que tus suspiros, torpezas y silencio, todos giraban entorno a él.

El moreno rostro de Pilar se ruborizo, el color de su cara dio un rubor muy especial

Dime entonces ¿Por qué no se lo haz querido decir? –dijo Azul forzando su oportunidad al máximo.

Porque soy tonta y fea. –le respondió, para sorpresa de Azul. Sabía que su autoestima estaba mal, pero para decir eso de si misma ella debía estar sufriendo mucho.

Pilar ¿¡como puedes decir eso!? ¡Tú sabes que no es verdad! –

¡Es verdad! –insistió Pilar.- todos se ríen y hablan mal de mi. No soy lista como tu ni popular como Paco; soy una tonta y fea iguana, el nunca saldría con alguien que esta tan abajo como yo.

Pilar recogió sus brazos y sus lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza. Azul se levanto y con fuerza la tomo de los hombros.

Pilar mírame. –le dijo con un tono impositivo. Pilar levanto lentamente la vista y vio que la cara de Azul se había endurecido.

No puedes hacerte esto a ti misma. –le dijo

Pero… -

¡Sin peros! –le grito.- No se como te has llenado la cabeza de esas tonteras pero no permitiré que sigas diciendo tonteras como esas.

Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, el rostro de Pilar estaba anonadado al escuchar las palabras de su amiga

Tu eres una persona muy hermosa, tu sola presencia nos hace sentir mejor a todos, tu sonrisa y tu capacidad de llevar la alegría a quien lo necesite es algo envidio profundamente de ti. –dijo Azul tratando de contener sus lagrimas.- Eres lista y bonita, no debes envidiar nada de nadie ni sentirte menos. Se de nuevo quien eras Pilar, si Serio no te quiere como eres, entonces es un tonto que no merece el amor de nadie.

Los ojos de Pilar se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzo a abrazar a Azul y llorar copiosamente. Ella conforto a su amiga y más gotas rodaron por su mejilla.

Pero *sinf* ¿cómo se lo podré decir a Serio? –

Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. –

Pilar sonrió con sus mejillas húmedas. Azul sintió que la antigua Pilar estaba de vuelta.

De repente un temblor sacudió el lugar. Azul callo al suelo y Pilar se aferro a la mesa. El divinoberry de Azul vibro con fuerza.

Hay un divino suelto. –

Azul coordino para que los Combo Niños se encontraran frente a la plaza central de Novanizza. Allí había dos divinos causando el caos.

¿Quiénes son esos? –pregunto Serio.

Son los hermanos sombra: Sombrío el Mayor que gana poder absorbiendo la sombras de la gente y Silueta el Menor quien puede absorber las sombras de las cosas y ganar sus propiedades físicas. –dijo Azul consultando su divinoberry.

Serio, Pilar; Azul y yo los distraeremos, busquen los tótems y díganos a quien pertenecen. –ordeno Paco, ambos asintieron y fueron a asumir posiciones. Lugo miro a Azul, ella levanto su pulgar y sonrió.

La pelea duro mas de lo esperado, los hermanos sombra resistieron hasta que Pilar activo unos reflectores gigantes sobre un edificio que los debilitaron mucho. Luego de la explosión Pilar noto que Serio estaba el techo de al lado y le sonreía. Pilar no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Bien hecho Pilar. –le grito Serio.

Pilar trato de ganar valor, pero al mismo tiempo quería salir corriendo de ahí, su mente se confundió tanto que termino desmayándose.

¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto una voz en la oscuridad, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Serio con su hermosa cara de tigrillo y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Pilar se ruborizo y Serio desvió la mirada, ella se incorporo y noto que aun seguían transformados. Serio estaba frente a ella, estaban solos, esta era su oportunidad, si no se lo decía ahora no podría hacerlo nunca.

Eh, Serio. –dijo Pilar juntando todo el valor que tenia.

Si Pilar. –dijo volteándose a mirarla.

He querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me he atrevido. –

Serio la miro confundido, luego ella tomo aliento y mirándolo a los ojos hablo lo más claro posible.

Serio, yo te amo. –le dijo.- Siempre lo he hecho y ya no puedo ocultártelo mas, mi corazón grita por y necesitaba que tu lo supieras.

Serio estaba congelado, por un tiempo nadie dijo nada, luego Pilar bajo su cabeza.

Lo siento Serio, no quería molestarte. Entiendo como debes sentirte ahora. –

Si lo haces. –dijo Serio despacio.- ¿Por qué estas triste?

Las palabras llegaron al corazón de Pilar con una fuerza increíble, levanto los ojos y vio que Serio estaba frente a el con sus hermosos ojos sobe ella. Pilar sentía como si Serio la estuviera admirando.

Perdóname Pilar –comenzó a decir el.- por no haber tenido yo el valor para decírtelo, eres hermosa y nunca he podido decírtelo en todos estos años. Perdóname Pilar por haberte hecho sufrir así.

Los dos se contemplaron, cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus cuerpos. Un beso los unió en su mar de amor y pasión, mientras gentilmente se abrazaban, Serio clavo con delicada pasión sus carras en la espalda y muslo de Pilar, mientras que las manos de ella atraparon su cola y acariciaron su melena. El amor de ambos se irradio con fuerza.

Escondidos detrás de un anuncio estaban Paco y Azul, ambos contemplaron la escena y sonrieron de alegría al ver que por fin ambos se habían encontrado.

Azul, eres una verdadera genio. –le dijo Paco.

Fuimos los dos Paco arriesgamos todo por ellos y lo conseguimos. Sin tu ayuda creo que nunca lo habríamos logrado. –

Bueno, lo único que espero es que el maestre no se entere que usamos los timbales y el biberimbao de esta forma. –

Azul sonrió y Paco le sonrió de vuelta y decidieron contemplar la escena un poco más. Ahí estaban la iguana y el tigrillo besándose, mientras el águila y el toro los contemplaban.

* * *

Jeje, hesto a sido lo mejor que pude hacer antes de mas pruebas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
